


Satisfaction

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reunion, Romance, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-20
Updated: 1999-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel finds out that Doyle has returned from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Cordelia awoke with a slight jerk. She frowned. She was alone. Throwing the covers aside, she rose. "Doyle?" When she received no response, her voice became louder, more urgent. "DOYLE?"

"Wha-what is it?" Doyle's head appeared out of the bathroom door, hair dripping.

"Oh. I..." Cordelia smiled self-consciously and shook her head. "I just thought when I woke up and... I just..."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, 'Delia. Just, can I maybe towel off? And dress?" He looked her up and down. "Maybe you too, yeah?"

Cordelia glanced down and her face turned bright red. "Yes, I do believe I'll go put on something other than my semi-transparent white nightgown now that you mention it."

Doyle grinned and closed the door. "I shouldn't've mentioned it."

"Don't you make me come in there, mister!" she called, heart swelling. It felt like things were back to normal, back to how they should be. "Doyle?"

"Yeah?" he called through the door.

Cordelia moved toward her closet, quickly selecting a black knee-length skirt and a peasant blouse. "It's good to have you back." 

"Good to be back. Very good." There was a pause. "You decent?"

"Just a sec." Cordelia pulled the shirt on over her head and slid her shoes on. "Done. Well, decent anyway."

"Fair enough." Doyle exited the bathroom. "Should I be settlin' in with a magazine while you put on the finishing touches?" He looked her over once again. "Not that you need 'em."

Smiling, Cordelia brushed past him and entered the bathroom, leaving the door open while she grabbed a brush. "I'm not as high maintenance as I used to be," she replied as she tugged the brush through her long hair. Then came a surprisingly brief make-up routine. "Angel probably takes longer picking the right shade of black for the day than I take- oh, God! Angel! Dennis, phone!" The cordless phone was in her hand almost before the words were out of her mouth, her fingers dancing across the buttons. "Angel? You are not going to believe who's here with me. Guess. Oh, c'mon! Oh, fine. Be that way." Cordelia passed the phone over to Doyle.

"Angel, man? Yeah, it's me. Yeah. I'm fine. Everything seems ta be in one piece. Yeah. Yeah. I don't quite know the full story yet. Yeah. Look, I'll be there just as soon as we can get off, alright? It's good to hear your voice too, man. Yeah. See ya in a bit." The phone was lifted from Doyle's hand and placed back on its base. "Thanks, Dennis. Y'know, I don't think I've ever heard Angel quite that happy. Sort of scary, actually."

"He hasn't been happy since... since we lost you," Cordelia said, smile fading for a moment as she stared at Doyle. Realizing she was gawking, Cordelia finally averted her gaze. "I think I've said it a few million times already, but I missed you. We missed you."

Doyle stepped forward. He felt the same nervousness he always felt in Cordelia's presence, that fluttering in his stomach, but ignored it entirely. "You know the only thing that almost kept me from pullin' that stunt?" he asked, referring to the heroic deed that had ended in his death. 

"What?" Cordelia asked, more than aware of the fact that with each word, Doyle had moved a bit closer.

"The thought of never seein' you again," he whispered before leaning forward. His lips pressed to hers firmly, the kiss almost a mirror of their first for a moment. Similarities quickly ended, though, as the embrace became a bit more passionate. After a few moments, Doyle pulled back, smiling, his forehead resting against Cordelia's. "Maybe we should go and talk to Angel before the idea of leavin' the apartment becomes anymore unpleasant."


End file.
